


Debut, Alcohols, and Confessions

by godofwindsehun



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tipsy (?) Chanyeol, idk what to add, tipsy Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwindsehun/pseuds/godofwindsehun
Summary: Alcohol is a good excuse to be clingy to your crush.





	Debut, Alcohols, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be messy. Swear. Some are inspired by true events. Just read the fic and hope you enjoy!

Everyone is getting emotional with the introduction of the debutant. Habang pinapakilala ng emcee ang pamilya ni Yura, they can’t help but to feel emotional since alam ng lahat kung gaano katotoo at kung gaano kamahal ng parents niya ang unica hija nilang si Yura. 

“Oh Hani, wag kang iiyak ha. Sayang ang make-up say, ang kapal pa man din niyan.”

Hani lightly punched Baekhyun because of his joke. Bwiset to, pinalakandakan pa talagang makapal ang make-up niya. After the introductory, it’s already time for 18 roses, in which parehas na kasali sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Aaminin ni Baekhyun, kinakabahan siya. It’s already his second time, since his first was with Hani, pero iba ito. Maybe the awkwardness is present since there was an issue happened between them, Yura, Chanyeol, and him. Blame all those feelings na sumabit and sumasabit. It was already his turn to dance Yura. He smiled to her and started to waltz.

“Gwapo natin tonight ah.”

“Ganda mo tonight.”

And the convo ended just like that. They just settle in giving each other warm smiles. After him, it was already Chanyeol’s turn. At dahil sobrang pa-issue ‘tong si Taewoo, idagdag pa yung fact na may tama na siya dahil nag-shot agad sila pagkapasok na pagkapasok ng venue, sumigaw siya ng “ayie”, causing the emcee to ask kung may namamagitan ba kila Yura at Chanyeol. After the roses, sinuntok ng mahina ni Chanyeol si Taewoo, causing the latter to groan.

“Gago ka talaga Tae.”

“Alam ko. Sorry na.”

And they sat there, watching the performers singing. Kanina pa tempted uminom si Baekhyun. Inaaya na nga siya ng mga kaklase nila to drink with them kaso gusto niya kasama niya si Chanyeol. Kanina pa kasi busy si Chanyeol dahil siya na rin ang nag-asikaso ng sounds and videos na ip-play throughout Yura’s debut. Guest na nga siya, technical pa. 

“Akala ko ba iinom ka na Baek? Inom na.”

Udyok ni Hani. Gagang to, napakademonyo talaga.

“Hoy Chanyeol tara.”

Aya niya. Nagpromise si Chanyeol sa kanila kanina na iinom ito, kahit isang shot lang. Hinihila nila Baekhyun si Chanyeol but the latter is resisting.

“Aba nangako ka. Dali na, kahit isang shot lang.”

Wala ng ibang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang sumama. When they reached the mobile bar, nagulat sila nang sumama rin si Taewoo. Aba, sho-shot na naman. Sabay-sabay silang kumuha ng drinks. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya to have a vid of them to add to his instagram story. They had a toast at unang tinungga ni Taewoo ang kanya. Chanyeol was hesitant to drink. He saw Baekhyun just taking a vid, not yet drinking.

“Hoy uminom ka na rin.”

“Oo na. Sabay tayo, one, two, three.”

And Chanyeol and Baekhyun took the shot. At that moment, isa lang ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun and that is, he took Chanyeol’s liquor virginity away. He witnessed Chanyeol’s first liquor shot and he is proud and also, kilig na rin. Hindi talaga umiinom si Chanyeol since he’s afraid that he might have allergies sa alcoholic drinks. He just took the shot dahil si Baekhyun yan, his bestfriend and besides, may tiwala naman siya sa bestfriend niya. The second time they both had a shot is nung pumila sila for the food. At dahil mahaba ang pila at nasa tapat sila ng mobile bar, they took the opportunity to take a shot again. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi siya malalasing dito. Duh, 5% lang. Weak. Iniisip lang niya ay si Chanyeol. Baekhyun swore to himself na hanggang dalawang shot lang ang ibibigay niya kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung gaano kababa ang tolerance nito sa alcohol so he just opted to two shots. Tumatawa lang si Hani sa kanila. Sa kanilang tatlo, si Hani talaga ang hindi niya papainumin. Kahit gaano siya kademonyo, hinding-hindi niya paiinumin ang dalaga. She has a deep reason why she won’t drink and besides, lagot naman sila sa boyfriend nito if ever.

After having their meal, bumalik ulit ang klase nila sa mobile bar. Suki na talaga sila dito. Nakakailang shot na rin si Baekhyun but he’s not drunk. He knows that himself but Chanyeol doesn’t know that. Chanyeol don’t need to know that.

“Hoy Hani. Lasing na ata tong si Baek.”

“Hoy Baekhyun, lasing ka na ba?”

“Luh sinong lasing. Gago tino pa ko hoy.”

And Baekhyun took a shot again. Throughout the night, Baekhyun is being clingy and to Chanyeol. Kahit saan siya pumunta, he’s dragging Chanyeol with him. He is also sitting beside him, clinging his arm to Chanyeol’s, leaning his head to his shoulder, and all. Chanyeol thinks this is the effect of alcohol so he just let it be. Baekhyun is enjoying this moment tho. Alam niyang iisipin lang naman ni Chanyeol na lasing siya kaya go lang. Alcohol is indeed a good excuse. They took lots of pictures, kasama ang squad and their classmates. Sabi ni Baekhyun, awat na sa inom pero dahil dakilang demonyo ang mga kaklase nila, ang sabing “last shot” na, nakailan na. Halos sila na nga nag umubos ng drinks sa mobile bar. Lakas. At dahil medyo may tama na si Baekhyun, he asked their classmate na picturan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. The latter just chuckled while he shook his head. Lasing na nga ang kaibigan niya, he thought. He paid no heed and let them capture photos. When the party ended, it’s their cue to leave.

“Alis na ko Baek. Kayo ba?”

“Hindi ko lang alam kina Jinah.”

And Baekhyun roamed his eyes, searching for Jinah. Ang usapan kasi nila ay kina Baekhyun matutulog since ang bahay nila ang pinakamalapit sa venue so he is just waiting for them to finish their businesses.

“Sige alis na ko. Ingat kayo.”

Baekhyun nodded and hugged him. He was feeling brave enough to kiss Chanyeol in the cheeks pero he opted no to do it. They’re in public. Baka ma-issue pa sila. He waved Chanyeol a goodbye before he left the venue. Inalok sila ng father ni Yura ng ride back home kaya naman kinuha na nila ang gamit nila and bid Yura a happy birthday and goodbye. Baekhyun was the last one to approach Yura.

“Happy birthday Yura. Thank you for tonight. Love you.”

They hugged each other and bid their goodbyes. Nang makalabas sila ng venue, he was shocked to see Chanyeol is still there.

“Oh, bakit andito ka pa?”

“May space pa ba sa bahay niyo? Maybe I could sleep over?”

 

*

Baekhyun clearly didn’t expect this. His bestfriend slash his crush is sleeping over their house? Shet. Buti na lang inayos niya ang kwarto niya before he left. At least his room is presentable. Ang paalam lang niya sa lolo niya ay apat lang ang matutulog sa kanila. Never expected another person tho.

“So di talaga tayo matutulog?”

Soyou asked while caressing Myungsoo’s head. Sweet naman.

“Kayo bahala. Anyways, gusto niyo bang sa guest room matulog or dito na lang?”

“Dito na lang.”

At nahiga silang anim sa higaan. Good thing medyo malaki ang higaan ni Baekhyun at nagkasya silang anim. Dahil all nighter sila ngayon, Baekhyun decided to have a cup of coffee kaya naman bumaba siya to prepare one. Ayaw daw nila kaya siya na lang.

“Magtatanggal ng tama?”

Baekhyun was shocked to hear a voice behind him. It was Chanyeol.

“Nope. Wala naman akong tama. I just need it to keep me awake for the next few hours.”

“Wala daw tama eh kung makakapit sakin kanina. Hay nako. Well anyways, can I have too?”

Baekhyun nodded and prepared a cup of coffee for Chanyeol. Wow, domestic. He let him sip after he made one.

“Hmmm. Sarap ah. Pwede ka nang mag-asawa.”

Pwede ka bang asawahin? Baekhyun wanted to ask kaso nga lang baka maging awkward sila so he just chuckled.

“Di talaga tayo matutulog? Sure kayo?”

“Yeah. Wala akong tiwala sa sarili ko kung matutulog ako so it’s better to not sleep at all.”

And they both sipped their coffees. Antok na si Baekhyun but he knows he should not sleep. Baka hindi pa siya makapagsimba mamaya. Sayang ang streak ng simbang gabi.

“Well, can I ask you something?”

“Hmmm?”

“Bakit ka pala sumama dito? Akala ko ba susunduin ka ng ama mo?”

“Gusto kitang makasama, ayaw mo ba?”

Baekhyun choked. Ano daw? Gusto siyang makasama? Chanyeol immediately pat his back.

“Well, that’s a good joke.”

“I’m not joking tho.”

Baekhyun stared at him. Totoo? 

“Hay nako. Ikaw ata ang may tama satin eh. Pag tapos ka na, ilagay mo na lang sa sink yung tasa.”

Baekhyun finished his cup and put it on the sink. Paakyat na sana siya nang,

“Wala akong tama. Wala ka ring tama. I know you are sober throughout the night. Don’t deny it anymore. You enjoyed clinging to me and honestly, I enjoyed it too. Say, may gusto ka ba sa akin?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magrerespond. Aamin na ba siya o ano? He was shocked when Chanyeol hugged him from behind.

“If wala kang balak umamin then ako na lang, I like you Baekhyun. Last year pa. God, I really want to confess to you countless of times pero natatakot ako because I might rejected by you kasi I think you only see me as a friend or brother but I am risking everything right now Baek. I like you. Do you like me too?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer him, causing Chanyeol to slowly remove his arms on Baekhyun’s waist. Ah, I got rejected. I see. But he was shocked when a pair of lips was molded on his. Baekhyun was kissing him. The person he likes is kissing him. Totoo ba ‘to? The kiss lasted for minutes until they parted because of lack of air.

“I like you too. Hindi lang din ako makaamin sayo because of your principle na bestfriends couldn’t be lovers but fuck it. I like you too, Chanyeol. So much. And maybe, alcohol did great tonight huh.”

They both chuckled and kissed again. Who would’ve thought na may maganda naman palang patutunguhan ang pag-shot sa debut?

**Author's Note:**

> A messy work again. n e ways, hmu on twt, @_cafeuniverse :-)


End file.
